Unexpected Love: Prologue
by bluemochixxx
Summary: Vegeta and bulma are childhood friends who had fathers that were kings of technology. The saiyan corp, which is headed by vegeta's father was going bankrupt and the only way to save the corp was a merger by getting the two friends to marry. at first the marriage seems like love is not even in the air but soon the two grew to each other and they soon became each other's lovers.


Author's note: Heyya everyone~ this will be my first fanfic so don't go rough on me, ok? And besides, i m not sure whether or not to continue it since i'm not that much of a writer.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own DBZ. I REPEAT. I DON'T OWN DBZ.

So, please don't sue me

We are all used to one single king ruling over a land. from medieval times to the outer regions of our galaxy. But with the advancement in technology in West city, there are two kings ruling decisively over the land of electronics. these are Mr. Briefs and Mr. Vegeta. These two are the owners of two of the most powerful corporations in the world.

The Briefs family.

Mr. Briefs, or well known as Dr. Briefs, is an elderly intellectual and eccentric scientist. He is the owner and founding father of Capsule Corporation. Dr. Briefs is a man who possessed great intelligence and great wealth. This was all because of he's ingenious innovations and inventions. He lived in a humble home found in West city with his wife, Mrs. Briefs, and his daughter, Bulma.

The energetic intellect was also married to a blonde younger looking woman. No one really knows her name because whenever people asked her for it, she always changed the subject of the conversation which led to everyone calling her Mrs. Briefs instead. The members of the family were the only ones who knew her name but called her by mom or honey. She was basically the total opposite of the doctor. The doctor enjoyed work and creating gadgets and gizmos. Although his wife was not into the technical stuff and was into cooking, cleaning and taking care of their child.

Though the two had opposite interests, they still shared a happy marriage.  
The doctor and the young woman shared their love and had a baby who grew up to be their gifted daughter Bulma Briefs. Bulma was basically the combination of the doctor's intelligence and her mom's beauty. She was very popular with the guys and she had boyfriend after boyfriend to fulfill her fantasy of finding her prince charming. She is pretty idealistic for someone who was greatly intelligent. Although she inherited her father's interest, her interest in boys was stronger.

The Vegeta family.

On the other side of the technological advancements was the SaiyanCorporation headed by Vegeta Sr. He was well known to be the innovative stud of the tech world. Vegeta Sr. constantly wears suits even at home because he was always busy with work which led him to spend little time with his children. He was a man of leadership and power but was not a tyrant in his job. The businessman was one of the best innovators the world has ever seen but he was not the best when it came to family matters.

The genius Adonis had two sons. The eldest, Vegeta jr., was the heir to the corporation's throne, but the problem was that Vegeta had zero interest in the field of business or even technology. Ever since his father enrolled him in a martial arts class, he developed an aggressive behavior and was interested more on training and fighting. He was hardly the gentle type of guy due to his childhood.

Because of Vegeta Jr.'s lack of knowledge and interest on their family's business, he left his father no choice but to pass on the torch to his youngest son, Tarble. He knew that his son won't question him unlike his more aggressive sibling. Tarble is completely different and more reliable than his older brother because of the personality that he possessed. He's nice, cheerful, open-minded and the exact opposite of his older brother.

The two young men took care of themselves independently because of an incident that happened to their mother. Mrs. Vegeta was a beautiful woman who showed great care and love to both Vegeta's. She was the father's lover, the son's shoulder to cry on and most of all she was cherished greatly in the family. But things changed when she gave birth to Tarble. The young woman could not survive after giving birth to Tarble. This whole incident greatly damaged each member of the family. Vegeta Sr. lost the woman that he so greatly loved and held dear. Vegeta Jr. changed his behavior from a loving son, to a harsh bully. And finally, Tarble feels that he was the sole reason for the loss of the family's light.

**The Rivalry.**

The success of the Capsule Corp. and the Saiyan Corp. did not only create fame and fortune for both families but it also sparked a heated rivalry between the two innovators. Whenever Dr. Briefs created a new product, Vegeta Sr. would try to improve the design or create an entirely better product than the doctor's. And when the doctor knows about the plans of the Adonis for a new product, he too would try to make improvements or create new products to best the Saiyan Corporation. The competition may be quite intense but it was healthy due to the fact that both families were not only able to have a more than stable income, it also helped the entire world develop and technologically advance in just a matter of years.

(a/n: this is just an introduction of characters in the story and the start of everything. gomen na sai ; like i told you i m not much of a writer and i have my boyfriend to edit everything before submitting but i'll make sure to make it interesting.)


End file.
